creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Meditation
Allow me to start with a warning; after all, what I am going to explain to you is not really dangerous, at least in a physical way. If you or anyone ever tries this technique, be ready to face fear beyond human comprehension. If you are going to try this, make sure there is no other option left, or else you might regret it. I have trained myself in meditation for more than four years; enough time for me to do it and actually feel the benefits. Every day and night I practice it, if I am stressed, tired or if I just feel like doing it. To tell the truth, it was a life saver. But of course, in any art you can think about there is always another side, one that is filled with the things the other side would never dare to touch. In the case of meditation, there are techniques that are too risky or even fatal for anyone who tries them. I am a huge fan of those kinds of things, and thanks to my fascination of horror movies and horror stories, I always look for the scary or dangerous sides of everything. This search brought me to one of those not so known websites, not from the deep web, but one that anyone can access. I cannot remember the name now and I forgot to write it down, stupid of me, but I was too concentrated in one of the articles that I forgot to do it. What I found was a meditation technique that would make you fearless, you would not even be afraid of death after doing it. Of course, it came with the same warning I mentioned before. The article instructed you on how to perform it and the special requirements; I copied everything and archived it in my computer, so allow me to show you the article: The best summary for everything is that you are going to die, this is no joke and you should not take this warning lightly. There is no actual harm to your body, but if you don’t follow my instructions, you are going to get hurt and also you might end up with a trauma. What I am teaching you is a prohibited meditation technique that must be practiced only if you are ready for what you are going to experience. You do not need to be an expert in meditation, but if done with previous experience, everything is going to be easier. If not, it might just take you time to perform it. In order for the technique to work, you must believe in it. If performed as a joke or just to see what happens, it is not going to work. What you must do is induce your own mind in a trance state where you make it believe that the method is real and that it is going to work, only in that way you can accomplish your meditation. To induce the trance, you must tell yourself that everything is real, if you think you have a slight doubt, tell yourself that the more you doubt, the more real everything is going to be. Repeat those words as much as you feel necessary. Silly as it might sound, when you do this, your brain processes them as orders for the body, as if you were hypnotizing yourself to believe in the meditation. This meditation must be done at night, there is no specific time, but there must be no trace of the sun. You can do it with any kind of moon, but both new moon and full moon are believed to be the best ones, the full moon gives you more power and the new moon gives death more power, there are no differences if done with one or the other, both of them make the process faster without changing the outcome or make it less or more dangerous. The room you are into must have no lights on and your door must be closed, you do not need to lock it, unless you feel brave, it is up to you. The room must also have a window and you must be able to face it; there cannot be anything between you and the window; do not bother if there is something behind you or not, this cannot interfere with your meditation in any way. The light that comes from the windows must be just enough to illuminate the room but not too much so it does not bother you; the window must be exposed, with no curtains or shutters; and try to not face the street to avoid noise. There can be someone with you in the same house or even in the same room, but they must make no noise nor disturb you while meditation is in session, or this might put you in danger. To anyone who is going to accompany, you might not see or feel anything strange in the room, but you are going to hear your partner groan and even scream, and if you dare to see your partner’s face, it will show the most horrible expression of agony, sadness and despair. You might not even recognize the person in front of you as your friend, and you could even get scared of him. No matter what, do not attempt to wake him up, because if he does, he is going to feel a lot of pain for at least a month, and the whole meditation would have been for nothing. If all those requirements are met, you can begin your meditation. Sit comfortable on the floor, you can place a mat, cushion or anything below you as long as it does not make you lose your balance. Close your eyes and do not think of anything else but your breathing, feel the air go all the way to your lungs and then all the way out through your mouth or nose, picture it in your head however you want. Do it until you feel you have reached enough peace of mind to have forgotten everything around you, as if you were floating in the middle of nowhere, where nothing but you and your body exist. After this, make a basic model of your body in your mind and picture your lungs, heart and brain in it, not detailed, just made of a blue light, as this is the symbol of life. With the picture in your mind, turn your lungs' blue light into a black one, as this is the symbol of death; if you feel offended of using that color, you can also use grey or a not so bright white, as both of them are also symbols of death and weakness. Do not dare to use red or any variation, as it is the symbol of pain and blood, which might actually hurt you more than necessary and even wake you up from your trance. After you have changed your lungs’ light, you might feel as if you are no longer breathing, try not to be afraid, as this is not real, and do not think about it or say it is not real or the trance will break, just focus on your task. Proceed to turn your heart’s blue light and after you are done you will not feel it beating, just do as before and go for your brain. Once you are finished, your whole body is going to be numb; you will not be able to move, hear, taste or feel anything. Now stay like that and wait. After enough time has passed, you are going to hear footsteps, even if it should be impossible for you to do so. They are going to get nearer as time passes; you will hear them coming from behind, even if you had something behind you when you started meditating, and they are going to stop when you sense they are just a few inches from you. At that moment you are going to feel something cold on your shoulder, you might actually think of them as really thin fingers and you are not going to be wrong. Soon, you will no longer feel the cold sensation and instead you will feel something warm, if so, congratulations, you have cheated death. But of course, doing so comes with a price, as now for punishment you must be revived. An old psychologist once said that our first trauma is the one we cannot remember, because it happens when we are but mere babies coming out into the world, and there is a good reason why we do not remember that moment. You are going to relive part of that very same trauma, as your lungs are going to work again, they are going to expand and you will feel a burning sensation as they inflate and the oxygen comes inside them, you will feel when they contract and then expand again, a pain you have never felt before. Your heart is going to send a sharp pain to your chest with every beat, and as the blood runs again through your veins, you will feel it as hot magma. At the same time, you are going to feel something like electricity running around your body, because your brain was reactivated and it receives and sends information about the multiple things you are feeling around your body. And while all of this is happening, you are going to see things no other human has witnessed: grotesque creatures; inhuman assassinations; pictures that will fill you with fear and despair, even if they are not horrible or visceral; and indescribable things that do not fit in any known category. At one moment you are going to wake up in the room you started, from now on, do whatever you feel like: cuddle on the floor; grab your head and even smash it against the floor or the walls; turn on the lights or leave them off; embrace your partner, or even run away from your room and go embrace your parents; if you feel strong, do nothing of what I said and just stand up or remain seated as long as you wish. Whatever you have decided to do, you will soon realize you are no longer afraid of anything in this world, not even of death. But of course, not many people live to tell the story: those who completed the meditation had committed suicide; others had gone missing and then their corpses were found days, weeks, months and even years later, most of the time the cause of death is suicide or an accident; and the stronger ones live without fears of anything, some even believe they could be immortals, because death cannot take those who are not afraid of it. Category:Ritual Category:Dreams/Sleep